What I Think of Her
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: Jealous Ginny is never a good thing. She’s not jealous of her brothers or her classmates, but she’s jealous of Hermione Granger. Yes. The Bookworm Granger. The only girl that got Harry’s attention. What about her? Please R&R. Please. I suck at summaries.


**Title:** What _I_ Think of _Her_  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner  
**Summary:** Jealous Ginny is never a good thing. She's not jealous of her brothers or her classmates, but she's jealous of _Hermione Granger_. The _only_ girl that got Harry's attention. She has his attention, his devotion, his thoughts, his mind, his problems, his heart, his _everything_. What about her? Ginny made a big deal out of this and it kind of backfired on her … **PLEASE R&R!**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
**Created:** Thursday, September 27, 2007 - 11:40 or 11:50 - something  
**Posted:** Friday, September 28, 2007 - Near 1:00AM.

**My Note:** Sucky title, I know. No flames, but constructive criticism would be lovely and welcome. By flames/flamers, I mean by 'Your story sucks, delete it!', 'This sucks!', 'Why are you writing? Delete this trash!', or anything similar to them. I'm writing this as a _One-Shot_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, they belong to J.K Rowling! I don't make money from any of this! I'm only borrowing the characters for my - and your - own muse.

* * *

"Excuse me?" asked seventeen Hermione Granger, shocked that Ginny, her best female best friend would say something like this about her, _in front_ of her and everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were in the Common Room, talking and laughing. Normal teenager stuff. All of the Six and Seventh Years were there, hanging out. Some younger years too.

Everyone had grown, especially Hermione. She finally grown to her feminine _parts_, is a bit taller, and her hair are no longer bushy. They're now curly, falling gracefully over her shoulders. Hermione is no longer the _small_ bookworm. Hermione has a body of a model and is the smartest witch in a century. Two titles that she truly deserve.

Suddenly Ginny came in, yelling stuff about Hermione and what she thought of her. She spat, she stomped, she yelled, she screamed, she had a tantrum, and she acted like a three year old.

"You heard me!" yelled Ginny, angrily. "It's _always_ about you! _Hermione_ this, _Hermione_ that, _Hermione_ there, _Hermione_ here, _Hermione_ did this, _Hermione_ did that! Hermione, Hermione, **HERMIONE!** And you're _nothing!_ You're just a little _bookworm!_ A _leech!_ You hang around Harry - _my_ Harry - for his fame and money! You little _whore!_ You went out with my brother and then move to _my_ Harry! You thought about this thoroughly, didn't you, _whore?!_ _You_ are a _slut!_ A worthless, _stupid_, bookworm, _pathetic_ whore! You're worse than Lavender and Parvati combined, and _that's_ saying a lot of _things!_" She hissed angrily, glaring at Hermione. She didn't even noticed that Lavender and Parvati glared and hissed at her. Ginny was too busy hissing at Hermione. "You are an manipulative _whore!_ A poor, greedy, _ugly_ _Mudblood!_ You just want his money!! You filthy, disgusting bitch! You are _nothing_, but a greedy whore that want _my_ Harry's money!!"

Everything was still and everyone was shocked. Everyone was just talking and having fun when Ginny came in, red in the face. The First and Second Years scattered off, scared. The others, some Fifth Year, all Sixth and Seventh Years, glared at her. Hermione is none of those things! Ginny was talking about herself.

Beside Hermione, Harry and Ron, they were angry. How dare act and say something like this?! Harry and Ginny weren't even going out anymore! He dumped her two years ago!

"Everything is revolved around you!" snapped Ginny. "She knows this, she knows that - I'm sick of it!! I can't go or do _anything_ without _someone_ mentioning _your_ name! What is so great about _you?!_ Is it because you're a _Mudblood?!_"

"**GINNY!!!**" shouted Harry and Ron.

Ginny turned to Harry and Ron. "_It's not fair!_" said Ginny, angrily, stomping her feet on the floor. "_You_ always go to Hermione about _everything_, for the _smallest_ things!! _What about me?!_ Is it because she's a girl?! Well, **I AM TOO!!** I'm _everything_ she is!!" Tears poured out of her eyes. "It's not fair! You tell her everything! She helps you with everything! She knows everything about you! You go to her for comfort, for homework, for _everything!!_ What about me?!" She cried. "What about me … ?"

"She's our best friend!" yelled Harry and Ron in unison, angry at Ginny. "She was our best friend since **FIRST YEAR!**"

"**SO?!**" snapped Ginny. "_**I'M**_** YOUR **_**SISTER**_**, RON!! AND **_**I'M**_** YOUR **_**GIRLFRIEND**_**, HARRY! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER!! ALL SHE DOES IS STAND THERE, SIT THERE, AND TALK TO YOU! I COULD DO THAT!!**"

"**WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!!!!!!!!**" yelled Harry, overpowering Ginny's crying and screams of injustice and unfairness. "**WE NEVER WENT OUT SINCE **_**TWO**_** YEARS AGO!!!!! IT'S OVER!!!! HERMIONE HAS BEEN BY MY SIDE THROUGH THICK AND THIN, THROUGH **_**EVERYTHING!!!!**_" He panted. "She's everything I could always hope for!!"

Everyone jumped, slightly scared of Harry. They suddenly knew and reminded again, why Voldemort is dead. Harry is _scary_ when angry.

Ron's long red hair covered his eyes. "I know what you're doing, Ginny," said Ron. "It doesn't work on his. Hermione, Harry, and I have been friends since First Year and _nothing_ is going to break us up. We were together through _everything_. We're the 'Golden Trio'." He closed his eyes. "There's no room for you. You are my sister, Harry's ex-girlfriend, and now _our_ ex-_friend_. There is _no_ room for you, Ginny. Give it up, Harry will _never_ be yours. Harry is free to choose who he wants to be." He opened his eyes and looked up. "Hermione is _everything_ that keeps _us_ together, in order. Without her, there will be _no_ 'Golden Trio'." He glared at Ginny.

"Hermione is no whore or slut," said Harry, glaring at the small red-head. "She's beautiful. She isn't my best friend for nothing, you know. She knows me for _me_. She has her own money. She is _already_ rich." He looked up at Hermione, who has tears streaming down her beautiful face. "She's beautiful, nice, sweet, pretty, smart, graceful, loveable, kissable. She's everything that I'm not." He brushed a tear. "She's _my_ lioness." He said quietly.

"**WHAT?!?!**" screamed Ginny. "**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE MINE!! MINE! MINE! MINE!**" She looked ready to jump Hermione.

"She's perfect," said Harry, his hand on her face lovingly. "You are not, Ginevra. You are a bitch. _You_ are a greedy bitch. _You_ are a manipulative bitch. _You_ are _everything_ I _hate_!"

"**NO!**" said Ginny. "No. No. No. Don't say that. No. No. No. Hermione." She pointed at the brunette. "It's all her fault. She's the one to blame. It is because of her that we never work it out. Her. She's - "

"My girlfriend," said Harry.

"W-what?!" shouted Ginny. "_She's your what?!_"

"My girlfriend," said Harry. "She's. _My_. Girlfriend."

"**WHORE!**" cried Ginny. "You _stole_ my man!"

She launched herself at Hermione, who just moved out of the way. Ginny launched herself on the couch. She got up and advanced on Hermione, who just stood still. Ginny raised her hand to bitch slap the Hell out of her. Hermione slapped Ginny's hand away and slapped her instead. Ginny's head snapped to the left.

"Y-you slapped me!" said Ginny in disbelief. No one, in sixteen years had _ever_ slapped her before. No one. "You slapped me?!?!" She shrieked. "Not _only_ you stole my Harry, but you _slapped_ me!"

Hermione dried her tears and glared at Ginny. She _punched_ Ginny in the nose. "Listen, you bitch!" hissed Hermione angrily.

Everyone stepped away from the two angrily witches, especially Hermione. She's Hermione, she just _swore_. Not to mention, a weird glow surrounded Hermione. The wind were howling. Her brown eyes now glowed a fierce amber and her hair was flailing around her wildly.

"Harry was _never_ yours to begin with!" hissed Hermione in a voice that didn't seem hers. "Harry is _never_ yours and will _never_ be yours! He's a person! Not an object! You are the one that wanted him because of his fame and money! Let me tell you something, _Ginevra!_ _I_ don't need his money to support myself! I'm rich _without_ his help and without his money. Unlike you, who see him as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort - " People flinched here, even Ginny. "_I_ see the _real_ Harry. I'm his friend since we were eleven years old! _I_ help and comforted him through _everything_. Where were you, Ginevra, huh? Where were you? You were _no where_ near him. _You_ were too busy making a _Love Potion_ - " Gasps of outrage were heard. They looked shocked, even Ginny. "Yes, I know about it! I tampered it so it wouldn't work. Unlike _you_, _I_ don't need to make a Love Potion. Unlike you, if he leave me, _I_ won't distance myself from him. What he needs are true friends! Not a greedy bitch who wants him because of his money! I will still be his friend _**NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!!!**_

"Unlike you, who dated Seamus, Colin, Dean, Anthony, and then Smith to make him _jealous_, I won't do that," said Hermione icily as she heard Seamus and Dean swore. They thought she really liked them, not used them to make Harry _jealous_. "I will still be myself. You stupid, _daft_ girl. You actually thought that if you went out with one of our friends that Harry will be jealous?! He wouldn't, _I_ should know! He wants _all_ of his friends to be happy." She looked at Ginny angrily and in disgust, which Ginny returned. "New flash: Harry and I have been going out four months _after_ he dumped you! So all that snogging with his friends doesn't work on him. He doesn't give a _shit_ about you!"

Ginny cried and wailed. "**NO!**" cried Ginny. "He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine."

"No," said Hermione. "Not anymore. _He's mine_. Everyone is happy. I have Harry and Ron have Luna. We are all happy and you are _not_ going to break us up because of your childish tantrums and jealousy."

Harry looked touched that Hermione loved him and trusted him so much. He stood by Hermione and knew. "Hermione," said Harry, wrapping his arms around her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love," said Hermione with a smile. She never noticed that he snuck his hand in his robe. "What is it?"

He removed his hand from her and opened a small red box. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Harry, opening the box and kneeling down on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the universe?"

Hermione looked at the box, tears streamed down her face, again, but unlike before, these are the tears of happiness. "**YES!**" said Hermione. "Yes! Yes! **YES!**"

Cheers were heard as Hermione accepted. They only got louder as Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger, picked her up, and spun her around.

They both kissed passionately. "This is the best day of my life!" said Harry and Hermione.

"No," broke down Ginny.

Ginny lost. Hermione won. Hermione held Harry. Hermione won. Hermione have his heart. Hermione won and she lost. She lost her man, her dreams of one and true happiness. This is the worse day of her life.

The news broke out. Everyone talked about them being a cute couple. They talked about Ginny and her bitchy attitude. They were in the news. Ginny was even bitchier than before. She tried to steal Harry away from Hermione many times, but failed. As soon as graduation was over, Harry and Hermione announced that they're getting married in less than a month and that everyone is invited. Ginny nearly died because of the news.

Harry's and Hermione's were beautiful, perfect, and the biggest thing next to Voldemort's downfall. True to their words, everyone was invited. The news reporters were there, recording and reviewed every littlest thing and body. A week later, Hermione announced that she's pregnant, which got Harry so happy that they kissed and went to bed _really_ early. Weeks later, Harry bought a much bigger and better house to live in and moved in days later. Months later, Hermione gave birth to Sirius James Potter _and_ Lily Rose Potter. Both have their parents' look, power, and smarts. Once again, the proud parents, and the two newest Potters made the news.

Harry began a famous Quidditch player, Seeker and a part time Auror. Hermione began one of the most successful Healer/Doctor in the Wizarding World _and_ the Muggle World. Both made everyone really happy and proud.

Ginny read about them, living in jealousy. Everyone have a family of their own, but her. She stayed in The Burrow, in her room. Her room now have one bed - she burned the extra bed that belongs to Hermione. Her room is covered with pictures and news of Harry.

Up, in Heaven, James and Lily Potter watched their son, their grandkids, and their Daughter-in-Law. They were so proud of their son. Their son deserves his happiness and they couldn't be anymore prouder than he chose Hermione Granger-Potter. Like father, like son. They could hardly wait for their grandkids, Sirius and Lily to smart Hogwarts. James laughed. Those two are worse than Fred, George, and the Marauders, and that is saying something.

Look out Hogwarts, cause here comes Sirius and Lily Potter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** A One-Shot. It's just something I cooked up, I was bored. So what do you think? I made this story in fifteen - twenty minutes. **NOT BETA'D** - mistakes, errors, ETC are _my_ fault. Sorry! **PLEASE** read - obviously you did if you get down here - and review! I want to know what you think of it! **PLEASE!!**

Thank you everyone who stuck with me through my other stories. :D Especially '_It's All About Hermione_'. It's a long one and is being Beta'd. Anyways, I have to go back to '_It's All About Hermione_' now. :D

Bye.  
Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner


End file.
